Vampire Diaries
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = CW Network | seasons = 3+ | number of episodes = 66+ | production company = Alloy Entertainment CBS Television Studios Outer Banks Entertainment Warner Bros. Television | executive producers = Bob Levy; Leslie Morgenstein; Julie Plec; Kevin Williamson; Barbie Kligman; Andrew Kreisberg | producers = Marcos Siega; Sean Reycraft; James L. Thompson, III | principal cast = Nina Dobrev; Paul Wesley; Ian Somerhalder; Steven R. McQueen; Katerina Graham; Candice Accola; Zach Roerig; Michael Trevino;Daniel Gillies; Matt Davis; Joseph Morgan; Claire Holt | 1st = September 10th, 2009 | last = March 10th, 2017 }} The Vampire Diaries is an American horror-romance television series that debuted on the CW Network in September of 2009. The show is based upon a series of novels written by L.J. Smith. Its tone and story-structure was largely inspired by the popularity of the Twilight film series. The first half of season one ran for ten episodes in 2009 and resumed airing in January, 2010. The story follows the journey of a young woman named Elena Gilbert of the fictional town of Mystic Falls who finds herself the object of affection of two vampire brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Both brothers take sharp note of the fact that Elena bears a strong resemblance to a 19th century vampire named Katherine Pierce - a woman who had garnered the affections of both men. Notes & Trivia * The Vampire Diaries is based on a series of young adult novels by author L.J. Smith. The series includes: :* The Awakening :* The Struggle :* The Fury :* Dark Reunion :* The Return: Nightfall :* The Return: Shadow Souls :* The Return: Midnight :* The Hunters: Phantom :* The Hunters: Moonsong :* The Hunters: Eternity * Author L.J. Smith is also responsible for writing another series of novels called The Secret Circle. These were likewise adapted into a television series which aired on Thursday nights at 9:00pm from September, 2011 to March, 2012, right after The Vampire Diaries. * Actress Nina Dobrev is six months younger than Steven R. McQueen while her character is two years older than his character. Cast & Crew * The vampire special effects used in the series are provided by Entity FX. * Production services are provided by Bonanza Productions, which also worked on the TV series Eastwick. * Zach Roerig, Michael Trevino and Paul Wesley originally auditioned to play Damon Salvatore before landing their respective roles. Filming locations * The Vampire Diaries is filmed in Covington and Atlanta, Georgia, as well as Chicago, Illinois. The Salvatore Boarding House is filmed at 688 Abernathy Road NE in Sandy Springs, Georgia. * Elena's house is filmed at 1904 Floyd Street NE in Covington, Georgia. * Tyler's house is filmed at 2129 East Street SE in Covington, Georgia. * Gram's house is filmed at 2136 Conyers Street SE in Covington, Georgia. Episodes Season One Season Two #The Return #Brave New World #Bad Moon Rising #Memory Lane #Kill or Be Killed #Plan B #Masquerade #Rose #Katerina #The Sacrifice #By the Light of the Moon #The Decent #Daddy Issues #Crying Wolf #The Dinner Party #The House Guest #Know Thy Enemy #The Last Dance #Klaus #The Last Day #The Sun Also Rises #As I Lay Dying Season Three #The Birthday #The Hybrid #The End of the Affair #Unknown #The Reckoning #Smells Like Teen Spirit #Ghost World #Ordinary People #Homecoming #The New Deal #Our Town #The Ties That Bind #Bringing Out The Dead #Dangerous Liasons #All My Children #1912 #Break On Through #The Murder of One #Heart of Darkness #Do Not Go Gentle #Before Sunset #The Departed Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight See also External Links ---- Category:Programs Category:2000s/Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2009/Premieres Category:2017/Cancellations Category:CW Network Category:CBS Category:Outer Banks Entertainment Category:Alloy Entertainment Category:Bonanza Productions Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Melissa Ponzio Category:CBS Television Studios